The Danger Within Me
by ViconyxSnare
Summary: There is a mysterious stranger who believes he can help Oliver...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heya! This is my first Arrow fanfic so all reviews are welcome and thankyou so much for reading this! This fic starts right after Oliver was rescued from Lian Yu. Enjoy:)**

**_Chapter 1:_**

The faint beeping lulled him back to a somewhat peaceful sleep, but maybe that was just the morphine. His mind was blank, completely blank, no thoughts entered his mind. He was completely zen...the peace was overwhelmingly beautiful, something that Oliver Queen had seldom experienced in the past five years. "Mr. Queen", said a slightly accented male voice. Oliver opened his eyes groggily, and took in his environment. For a second, he was shell shocked, but within seconds, he had bolted out of the room, taking his IV cart and rushing for the door. After hurriedly ripping out the various needles in his body, he bolted out of the door, only to be greeted with men in black suits and guns. Instinctively, Oliver squared his soldiers in an alert stance, waiting to be attacked by his offenders, ready for their blows. Seconds later, he was attacked from behind, but not by a bunch or a gun shot, instead a syringe emptied out its contents into his blood system.

"Oliver, how you feeling?", said the same accented voice. This time, as he reached to block off the offencer, his arms stopped mid-way through the air, only to be restrained by a pair of handcuffs. He then proceeded to testing out the other three limbs, and much to his dismay, he had been shackled to the bed. Deciding to play it cool, he then looked at the man to his right. "Where am I", he asked gruffly, his voice cracking. "You are at St. Benedict's Hospital, Mr. Queen. My name is Harry Upton, and I will be your primary doctor. A group of fishermen rescued you from Lian Yu a week ago. You are in no harm anymore, its ok", the doctor replied. Oliver looked at the man quizzically, waiting for the information to sink in. "Then why am I handcuffed", he asked accusingly. "You tried to escape and the security guards stopped you and I sedated.", he replied nonchalantly. Olivers mouth formed the word 'oh' but never said it. "Umm... where is my family...can I see them? Are they alright?", Oliver asked. "Yes, they're fine. I'll let them see you in a moment.", he said.

**9 days later...**

"Ollie!", and Oliver was greeted by a breathtaking hug from his kid sister. "Oomph", he uttered involuntarily. "Speedy... I can't believe its you...", he said at a loss of words. "Ollie-", her eyes started tearing up"-I'm so happy you're alive, they all thought that you were...but I never did, I knew you were still alive", she said. Two hours and a nice meal later, Oliver headed up to his old room and threw himself onto the bed. He tucked in the bow and arrow case under his bed and then laid down on the comforter. He felt a prick on his back. As he tried to find the foreign object, his hands shook slightly at first, but then vigorously. His heart raced like a speeding horse and he tried to catch his breath. The last thing he saw before consciousness escaped him was a man covered in black leather with a bow held loosely at his shoulder.

-A/N: Sooooooo how was it? Please review:) Gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys...so I'm feeling inspired...and also a little bit bored...so here goes the next chapter, and plzzzzzz review! Gracias...luv ya guys!**

_**Chapter 2:**_

The sun streamed in, blinding him temporarily...he reached around for something to grasp, but then stopped momentarily. His head throbbed painfully and he felt himself roll over and felt the inviting touch of his comforter. 'What happened', he thought to himself, and then remembered the man decked in black. Where was he and why was he in his room. The most pressing question was also what he had been injected with. He felt around on his back and felt a sore spot, but no arrow or dart. 'The man must have removed it' he thought. But why did the Man In Black inject him with it in the first place. Was the MIB trying to hide or place something in his room? Or was he just being paranoid and was this all just a horrible dream? Despite his conscience, he decided that he would search the room, looking for anything that seemed out of place. After searching the majority of his room, he checked his bow and arrow case, and inside was a note that read "I know who you are, and I'm willing to talk, I can help you...with everything, I am here for you". The cryptic letter was written on an old piece of parchment, resembling the ones, he wrote on in Lian Yu. The unsent letters he wrote on the island to his family, Laurel, and Tommy were reminders of the hell he experienced. Steering back into reality, Oliver examined the letter. The calligraphy was probably the best regal cursive he had ever seen and the unsigned letter only fueled his curiosity about the MIB. Deciding to clear his head, he threw on a pair of shorts and searched around for a pair of shoes. After spotting a pair of Asics Gel-Lyte 33 series, he wore a pair of long Underarmor socks. He then walked down the steps, and downed a glass of water and headed out the door.

The sun seemed to have calmed down and the wind grew aggravated, making it hard to run, but definitely not for Oliver Queen, who had been through hell and back. He stretched his calves and his torso and then proceeded in a slow, but steady jog. After a few minutes of warming up, he went to a fast paced run, going at about 11 miles per hour consistently for the next few miles. The wind swept at him, helping him forget about the MIB, the letter, his life, Lian Yu, and pretty much everything in his life. The next hour was blissful and Oliver's legs had no intention of giving up. He was free to escape...Starling city, his life, himself...but Thea needed him, his mom needed him... and he had unfinished business with the MIB. After another 3 hours of running, jogging, sprints, the sun started fading away. Oliver stopped in his tracks and looked around himself. Where was he? Definitely not in Starling City... he reached around for his phone, before remembering he had left it in his pants pocket in his room. He stood there, no cash, no phone and no idea where he was. After his heart rate returned to normal, he looked around and saw a restaurant and walked in. Some bells jingled behind him as the door closed behind them. A kind-looking African American woman wearing an apron greeted him. "Welcome to Mama Tias, what would you like to have?". "Oh umm...sorry, uh I don't have any money. I was just wondering if you had a phone that I could borrow", Oliver replied, slightly embarrassed. "Oh that's no problem hun, you lost? That's ok, Mama Tias will fix you right up", she said signalling towards herself. She produced a phone from a pocket in her apron and handed it to him. "Here's something hot to drink and a little bit of biscuits", she said setting a platter in front of him. "No, I can't, I'm sorry", Oliver replied, pushing the plate away. "Oh no, I insist hun", said Mama Tia, stubbornly pushing the platter back in front of him. After devouring the biscuits and tea, Oliver called Thea, who called Tommy who came to pick him up.

"Oliver, its really no bother at all", shouted Tommy through the loud music blasting through his new red sports car. Sitting in the shotgun, Oliver waved goodbye and mouthed a silent thank you to Mama Tia. After dialing down the music, Tommy questioned, "Besides, how exactly did you end up 8 miles away from home?" "I ran.", Oliver replied concisely. Nodding as if he actually cared, Tommy proceeded to taking a right turn at the junction. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a dark black sedan slammed straight into the expensive sports car.

**A/N: Thanx 4 not giving up on me guys! So how was it? I''m debating wether or not to keep Tommy or Thea in main plot line, so please either PM or review to tell me. ALso, feel freee to tell me how I'm doing...good or bad:) Peace! Luv ya guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heya guys! Another chapter! Wohoo! If time allows, I just might (fingers crossed) get in 3 chapters in one day! Thankyou once again for reading this and I can't tell you how much I aprreciate reviews! Gracias to each and every single one of you!**

_**Chapter 3:**_

"Tommy? Tommy?", screamed Oliver, panicked and in pain. Part of the windshield broke off and a chunk of it was thrust inside his abdomen, reopening an old wound he had gotten on the island. Deciding that taking it out would only provoke the wound and do more harm then good, Oliver ignored the pain and left the shard of glass in. After registering the situation, Oliver decided that Tommy must have passed out on impact. Without sparing time, he opened his door and went around to the drivers seat and opened Tommy's. After dragging Tommy's dead weight out of the bright red car, he reached around Tommy;s unconscious body to dial the police on his friends phone. Before he entered dialing, he heard the familiar hum of the sirens arriving to the scene. Police officers jogged towards him, as the ambulance arrived. "Are you both ok? What happened?", asked an aging man with salt and pepper streaked hair. "Umm, a black car, a sedan, just rammed into us and then I don't know. My friend, Tommy, he's unconscious, he needs to go to the hospital.", replied Oliver strainingly. "Sir, I think it would be a good idea if both of you went", replied the cop, eyeing the piece of glass protruding from Oliver's blood soaked shirt. Oliver looked down and tried to catch his balance but his head felt like it was floating and his dizziness took over as he fell to the pavement.

**Two and a half hours later...**

"Is he going to be alright?"..."What happened?"..."What about Tommy?"..."Tommy's going to freak when he sees how his car looks like!"...

The muffled whispers resurfaced _Oliver_ to reality..."Ollie", Thea yelled. "I'm so happy you're ok. The doctor said that you'd be fine. You are supposed to get some stitches", she said. Oliver twisted around in his hospital bed to face his sister. "How's Tommy?", he asked. "He's fine...apparently he just got the breath knocked right out of him, but he'll be fine. His flashy car, on the other hand-", Thea paused suspensefully and pointed outside the glass door to where Tommy's father, Malcolm Merlyn stood, and she took her finger and signaled decapitation across her throat. This warranted a chuckle out of Oliver. "Don't worry, I'm sure the Merlyn family can afford to gift one of those cars to every resident in Starling City, legal driving age or not. Thea broke out into a grin and slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

**Four hours later...**

Thea and Oliver caught a taxi back home, while Oliver made her promise not to tell their mother. "She'll freak, and besides she already has enough to worry about, what, with being CEO and all". he reasoned. Thea nodded, and gave him a look saying that she would let him go once this time, and this time only.

Once they arrived home, Oliver raced up to his room and called Tommy to make sure he was alright. Apart from a few scrapes and a huge lecture about responsibility from his father, Tommy would be fine for the time being. Then, Oliver reached underneath his king sized bed, and reached around until his hands felt for his case. He then took out the letter and reread it. Taking out some ink and a feather from his father's study, he replied to the letter.

_5 am The Docks_

If the man wanted cryptic, he'd give him cryptic. Oliver was willing to meet this man, hear him out. He looked over to his digital clock, which flashed 12:00. After resetting it to the correct time, he changed it to military standard, so it read 21:34. With thoughts about the letter still lingering in his mind, he crept into bed and stared up at the ceiling, reminiscing about the good ole days.

**-A/N: Soooo? Whatdya guys think of it? If you have any suggestions, please review or PM me, they are my motivation! Hope you guys had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Love ya guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Sirens interrupted Oliver's nightmare and he jolted awake. After regaining his composure, he relaxed that his phone alarm was the culprit And quickly threw on a long sleeved V-neck and a pair of loosely hanging sweats. After brushing and washing his face, he checked the time : 4:31. This meant he had 15 minutes to eat something and the sMe amount of the to reach the docks. As he walked downstairs, slowly, so as to not wake up any of the others in the household. He looked through the vast pantry and decided on a ripe banana and a whole grain loaf with nutella. Checking his watch, he saw that he still had 18 minutes until 5 am. After slipping into his Asics, he grabbed a butcher knife from the kitchen and slid it into his shirt and tucked the butt into the elastic of his sweats.

After arriving at the docks the billionaire still had 7 minutes to spare, so he decided to case out the area to be prepared for any situation while meeting this man. The place was definitely not crowded, but there were more people than Oliver had expected. There were fishermen who tried to get the early catch and captains who had either just arrived, prepping for departure, or checking the cargo. Giving the docks a once-over, Oliver decided that his best escape route would be to jump either onto an anchored ship or to jump into the waters and hold his breath (he knew that he could hold his breath for at least 4 minutes) underwater and swim. The only other way to escape would be to jump over the 12 foot entrance gate and be chased by the security guards. Another con about that route was there were several security cameras which captured all of the gate and most of the entrance.

Oliver was startled out of his thoughts by a rough pat on his shoulder. He turned around immediately, ready for attack, only to be greeted by a familiar face. "Mr. Merlyn?", Oliver questioned quizzically. "Please, call me Malcolm", the older man replied with a slight smile curving at the ends of his lips. "What are you doing here?", interrogated Oliver with a brooding sense of the other mans answer. "Oh, I think we both know what I'm doing here. After all, you were the one who arranged this meeting", said Malcolm while pulling out the parchment they had both used as communication. Oliver pointed confusedly at the paper, "How did you...wait, did you break into my room?". "Ah, there is much for you to learn that five years on an island cannot teach you.", he replied. "But how do you know about me?",asked Oliver, whose hand instinctively went to his hip, where the butcher knife was safely hidden. "I think it best for you to keep that knife tucked away...wouldn't want anyone getting the wrong idea", said Merlyn, eyeing the spot where the butcher knife was. "Oh, sorry, I didn't know what to expect", said Oliver, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. "Its fine, my son. The real reason I wanted to talk was because I have a proposal for you. There is something called the League of Assassins. They murdered Sara and also murdered my wife. For years, I have been trying to create a force to fight them and their evil ways. I wouldn't ask this of you if it wasn't completely necessary. They recruit only the most powerful of warriors and we need to create a squad that can not only equal, but overpower them. My inside man has indicated that they are planning something big within a month's time, and I believe that they are trying to many cities at a time, including Starling City. Their plan of attack isn't clear to me yet, but I know that they will be sending out some of their assassins in advance to attack several parts or buildings of a city. I'm not requiring that you join, and I would never hold something like this against you, but I would highly recommend it, for your sake, and this city's sake. ", Mr. Merlyn dictated. After contemplating for a good thirty seconds, Oliver responded, "I'm very sorry for your loss, but I think a big decision like this should be slept on. I will inform you in our usual way." Malcolm curtly nodded, and they shook hands and left the docks to their own separate ways.

"Yes, Master Al Ghul, I have eyes on them. They just walked out of the docks. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but Merlyn nodded his head, so I believe Oliver Queen has joined the opposing team", said the spy who reported back to his leader. "Very well, we must prepare to take him and all of Starling City down with him", replied Ra's Al Ghul in a throaty voice.

-**A/N: Soooo? Please tell me what you think of it! I'm planning on writing another chapter or two by the end of today:) Happy Holidays!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5:**_

Oliver walked back home solemnly in silence. It was only 5:45, but he felt like he'd just endured As whole day. Thoughts raced through his mind and he couldn't quite figure out what he was thinking. Malcolm Merlyn as a killer? When and how did that ever happen? As he neared a corner he remembered that he was only four miles from Mama Tia's and decided that he would pay her back for the f ood she had given him the other day.

After about two miles, he reached the junction where Gommy's car had been hit. Skid marks where still present, but they were only going one way and there was only one pair of them. With the amount of speed and velocity they were hit by, the black sedan should have sustained the same amount or probably even more damage than the sports car. Suspicion formed in Oliver's mind and he began to wonder why the other sedans members weren't taken to the ER. After some brisk walking and a lot of tedious thinking, Oliver reached the door of Mama Tia's.

The jingle of the bells followed the opening of the door as usual. "Hun", Mama Tia said, delighted to see Oliver."we don't open for another 2 hours", said Mama as she double checked the time on her cheap looking watch. "I know, I just, umm, wanted to pay you back for the food you gave me the other day", Oliver replied. "Hun, you don't have to, its, what do they say, 'on the house'", she replied, reflecting her charismatic nature. "No, seriously, my family has alot of-", Oliver caught himself, not wanting to use that card, and recovered "-I insist".

"Oh, if you must, but since you are here, we can share some breakfast. I've just made some fresh scrambled eggs with a chicken biscuit", she said walking over to the simmering stove.

After wiping his mouth, and enjoying the rich, delicious taste of his breakfast, Oliver sat there at the table, thinking about Malcolm's proposition. "

"I have a question, Mama Tias.", Oliver stated. From behind the stove, Mama Tia nodded, signalling to go on.

" Have you ever been stuck on a decision, like whether or not to do something that someone else tells you to do", he asked. "Like if someone told you that you could right a wrong, but doing so would cause others to suffer, but if you didn't people would still suffer", clarified Oliver.

"Well, I don't know, hun. What type of situation are we talking about here? Do you know for a fact that deciding to right the wrong will hurt less people. More so, do you know which side you are on, and what you're willing to do to help them?", Mama responded.

"I'm not really sure. I don't know whose side I'm on. There's no 'good' or 'bad' anymore. Everything seems to be in the gray area", he replied. What he didn't - no couldn't tell her was that although Malcolm thought he was doing the right thing by fighting the LoA, the League has actually done more harm than good. They not only help civilians, but also take in orphanned children and give them a purpose. They provided more support than Red Cross for most of the national disasters or terrorist attacks. Oliver knew that the LoA must have a good reason to want to bomb these cities. What he couldn't piece together was why they would kill Sara?

"What if I don't know the whole story?", Oliver asked.

"Then figure out both sides, and decide which one you choose to be a part of", replied Mama Tia, patiently flipping the cooking chicken breast she was preparing for rush hour during lunch.

"Yeah", Oliver said, more to himself than Mama. He and Mama Tia said their goodbyes and Oliver left the diner with his conscious haunting him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooSpy POV:

"Master Al Ghul, he is leaving the diner now", the man whispered into his transmitter.

"Ok, did you make sure Tiashauna fed him those scrambled eggs?", asked Ra's.

"Yes, he should be dead within a couple hours," said man, trying to control his temper. He had just earned himself a rank in Ra's Al Ghuls inner circle.

-**A/N: I will try publishing atleast like a chapter every three days because school starts in a couple days. THankyou for staying with me for 5 whole chapters. Remember, plz review it so I can know how I'm doing:) Gracias, luy ya guys!**


End file.
